Reducing displacement in combination with pressure charging of the internal combustion engine, referred to as “downsizing”, has been found to be an effective way of reducing fuel consumption and CO2 emissions from motor vehicles. Significant potential for reducing fuel consumption and CO2 emissions can be created here, especially in conjunction with direct fuel injection. This is achieved especially through reduced internal friction, through a shift in the operating point of the internal combustion engine to higher load ranges and through a reduction in the weight of the internal combustion engine owing to smaller displacements and/or a reduced number of cylinders. Although pressure-charged internal combustion engines are already sufficiently well known in practice, there is a growing requirement for an increase in engine power combined with a further reduction in fuel consumption and CO2 emissions.